As digital information becomes more prevalent in society, the need to access and share such information is constantly growing. Devices for capturing, creating, manipulating, and/or storing such information abound, from digital cameras to cellular phones to laptop computers and other personal mobile devices. As a result, an increasing number of people are becoming users of such devices.
In addition to being able to access information from such devices, users also desire to share information between devices and/or execute operations accurately and efficiently with minimal user input. For example, a user may want to share a file with multiple recipients.
The use of tangible objects to provide inputs to a user device has also seen increasing popularity. A user may, for example, provide touch inputs to a touch screen display via a tangible object, such as a stylus, to execute certain operation. In some cases, however, the user may not have access to his or her own device, but may have access to his or her tangible object.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism for executing operations across different user devices using a tangible object.